The forgotten past
by cookiegirlcaren
Summary: My past does not define me but sometimes it just too hard to let go. Since the incident I've change to forget those harsh memories that plague my mind. However your past will always come to you and when it does hell will break lose. Strong smart and gray Naruto


This is my first Naruto free to criticize and comment for further help. This story is all for my narutoxtentenxtemari fans because y'all know there are not many stories about our favorite couple. By the way this is before the fights in the third exam so know sit back relax and enjoy. ( Hopefully )

 **"** My past does not define me " Talking

" Worthless humans " Demon talking

" _He will cause great peace or total destruction "_ Demon thinking

 **" I DO NOT OWN NARUTO "** Screaming

Crash

A sudden rumble traveled across the stadium as every ninja had been already high alert for the invent For this to happen on a high alert was unheard of so everybody was on guard for any future threat.

" Kakashi-sensei w-hat was that " Sakura stutter body tremble and her jade eyes full of worry and fear.

" I don't know Sakura, but we need to stay high alert just in case something happens, but don't worry Anbu are probably arriving any second now. "

" We don't need Anbu Kakashi we could easily kick his ass right buddy " said a guy with a cute little puppy in his head. ( Cough-ki-cough-ba cough)

" Woof woof "

" We could Kiba, but this guy managed to get passed the gates without being noticed, so we must take precautions " informed every Jounin-Sensei in existence

As the dust settled, the features of a young teenager that was laying on the ground started to appear. He had a narrow, handsome face with spiky black hair and a lean, muscular body that makes women drool and men envy. However, he was badly injured with bruises and cuts that will definitely leave scars, injured leg and a stab wound in the chest. He had a black shirt with what used to be a navy blue jacket, and black Anbu style pants with his pouch on his left hip.

" Asuma/Kakashi-sensei, we must save that total hottie from dying! " Stated the almighty fangirls

with everybody distracted the blonde boy was left to wonder what was happening

" _Why is he here. I knew that my past will come and bite me in the ass, but it's too early and I haven't fully healed from the incident. No, he's badly injured so who was he fighting is the question " His eyes widen that makes cuts_

Are fresh

" In kami's name Kirito what did you get yourself into. His sword is gone, out of chakra to, and badly injured damn it how are they going to react that I was playing an idiot. All of my hard work gone, heck, even added this horrible jumpsuit to the mix, but does pranks were fun to do."

His thoughts were interrupted by footsteps and maniacal laughter

" So this is the great Kirito ha don't make me laugh. I was actually expecting a nice exciting fight, but all I got was a nice workout " The man was tall about 6.7 with a muscular frame. His faces were cursed with so many scars that looking at it will give you nightmares, eyes were pure black and his hair was brown with black lining here and there. He was shirtless with two swords on his back and blue, navy pants with bandages covering his upper foot area.

He slowly walks towards Kirito and kick him hard. His amber eyes widen as blood cough out of his mouth. This process was repeated, making people turn away from disgust or for being unyouthful . Relief finally came as Anbu arrived, but that relief turn into horror as all the Anbu were already dead. A sinister smile appeared that made even the most experienced Shinobi shiver heck, even Garra shiver which made his siblings pale that their brother was frightend.

" _This guy is bad news if he can Garra flinch and shiver " the wind mistress was frightened by his little brother so if this guy makes him shiver they're in for a rude awakening._

 _" Plus, it's highly rude to interrupt someone when they're having fun,_ so don't interrupt me or next time their blood won't be the only thing decorating the walls "

Almost every genin were vomiting except for a couple of them who experienced slaughter before. The third decided to let the man kill the young boy with a heavy heart since he already killed a lot of his finest Anbu, and **could** easily kill all of the genin with a flick of a wrist.

" _I hope your soul could rest well in the afterlife and may the odds be with you" Wise man prayed for this soul._

The man resumed to beating the hell out of the boy until he got bored with the bloody body so he decided to finish it executioner style **.**

 **"KIDS LOOK AWAY NOW"** every Jounin- Sensei commanded

"Damn it Kirito why do I always save your ass every time. I'm doing this because we were best friends Kirito and I will never let family die on my watch.

The man grabs his sword and was about to chop his dead of when he heard a cling of metal. He looks up just to see a bright orange jumpsuit wearing Naruto in front of him with eyes darken and soft growling could be heard in the distance,

" What are the 7 hells are you thinking Naruto he is above Anbu level while you're still a genin " Kakashi shouted/ scolded

" You should listen to your teacher kid, but hey, at least you died by my hands, " he said as swung his sword at Naruto which he easily dodge shocking everyone. He dodges with the grace of a swan that made girls envy him and frustrating the man. "WHAT THE HELL" is pretty much what everyone was thinking about heck, even the Hokage was shocked.

" I see you haven't gone rusty nee Tetsu " which shock the hell out of Tetsu and everyone.

" How in the bloody hell did he know my/ his name "

 _Tetsu let_ his guard down for just a second, which Naruto took advantage of. He quickly kicks him in the stomach. Using the momentum he flips backwards and went through some hand signs.

WIND STYLE: GREAT BREAKTHROUGH

The wind made Tetsu to be flown back to the stadium walls and be out for a couple of minutes. Naruto went back to kirito and quickly began to heal him with a little a bit medical knowledge that he has.

"Naruto-Baka stop healing the guy he might be an enemy" Sakura screeched out making everyone cover their ears.

" Dobe how do you medical Ninjutsu "

"Troublesome how did you know the guy's name Naruto" The king of the lazy-ass question

With being bombarded with question Naruto quickly got annoyed and was about to snap when something interrupted him.

" Nice to see you brother"

And those 5 words shocked everybody

##########################################################

Please criticize and comment what should I improve on.

See next to the cookie jar

Cookiegirlcaren


End file.
